<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales through time by bookwrm130</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105203">Tales through time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130'>bookwrm130</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, short stories of our time-traveling idiots and their adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Legends stories that are in my opinion too short to be posted on their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ava Sharpe &amp; Zari Tomaz, Gary Green &amp; Ava Sharpe, Nate Heywood &amp; Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Time Bros - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ava and Gary: (No more) Director Sharpe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ava's relationship with Gary is... complicated. But she's glad he's there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Director Sharpe, where do you want to put this?"</p><p>Ava massaged the bridge of her nose. "I'm not the director anymore, Gary, don't call me Director Sharpe."</p><p>"B-but, what do I call you, then? Miss Sharpe?" Gary asked, then quietly mouthing the words 'Miss Sharpe' over and over again to see if it would be a good fit.</p><p>"Just call me Ava like everyone else, Gary." Ava dropped onto the couch that, as soon as she returned the keys to this apartment, will no longer be hers. Ava didn't <em>love</em> this apartment. It was an apartment that came fully furnished from the Bureau. She spent more time in the office than here, so she never really considered it <em>home</em> home. Yet losing it was another reminder that her life felt like it's falling apart at the seam. The life she spent years building is now just... gone.</p><p>"Dir- ahem, Ava," Gary hesitantly tried using the first name of his former boss. It felt a bit awkward, he's not going to lie. "Ava," he tried again firmly. "Whatever you need, I'll still be here for you, even if we're not working for the Time Bureau anymore."</p><p><em>Shit, </em>Ava thought. She's been wallowing in her own misery that she forgot she's not the only one losing her job. "Thank you, Gary, but what about you? What are you going to do?"</p><p>"Well," Gary clapped excitedly, "John has graciously allowed me to be his apprentice! And since being an apprentice to a Master of the Dark Arts doesn't really pay all that much, I'll be staying with my parents for now. What about you, Ava, are you going to move in with Captain Lance?"</p><p>It's not like she has any other options right now. "Yeah, I'll be moving in with her." Ava sighed. "Not really how I thought we were going to move in together. I'm going to have to live with the Legends." Ava dropped her head into her hands.</p><p>"If you want, you can move in with me. We can set up my old bunk bed!"</p><p>Ava looked up at Gary's way-too-excited face. "Thanks but no thanks, Gary."</p><p>"Oh, well, either way, if you need anything, anything at all, Ava, just call me." Gary rested a hand on Ava's knee.</p><p>Gary can be such an idiot and he is frustrating to no end, but he's been the one constant in her life, even longer than Sara. Even when he was being a shithead that forced her to dance for him, he never meant to do her harm. She's glad that she has this idiot by her side.</p><p>"Thank you, Gary."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ava and Zari: Makeover Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What kind of friend would Zari be if she didn't go through Ava's wardrobe?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Mm-mm."</p><p>"Ew."</p><p>"Eh, maybe."</p><p>This has been going on for what felt like hours. (Her watch tells her it's been 30 minutes at most.) After she promised to never wear pantsuits again, Zari had somehow made it into Ava and Sara's shared quarters and is currently going through Ava's wardrobe. Zari has made three piles on her floor: a yes pile, a maybe pile, and an absolutely not pile. So far at least half of the clothes she has ended up in the no pile. When Zari finds no more clothes to be sorted in the drawer, she reaches for another drawer.</p><p>"Wait, that's not-" Ava doesn't reach Zari in time and instead finds Zari standing in front of an open drawer of Ava and Sara's private collection, so to speak.</p><p>"Wow, impressive, Ava, didn't think you were the freaky type." Zari closes the drawer and smirked at Ava. "But it's always the one you least suspect, isn't it?"</p><p>"Sara has a very, um, healthy sexual appetite," Ava says, blushing to the roots of her hair.</p><p>"Sure, I'm not here to yuck your yum." Zari pats Ava on the shoulder. "So where are the rest of your clothes, then?"</p><p>"That's about it unless you also want to go through my sleepwear and underclothes. Before I moved to the Waverider most of my wardrobe were Time Bureau suits, and since I don't work there anymore..." Ava let Zari came to her own conclusion. </p><p>Zari sighs heavily. Her new friend clearly needs all the help she can give. But who better to give Ava a makeover than makeup guru and boss bitch Zari Tarazi? Zari grabs Ava's hand and leads her out of the room. "Let's ask Gidgit to make you some new clothes!"</p><p>"Oh! Uh, okay." Ava follows Zari out of her room. As she walks behind Zari, she smiles. She never really had a friend like this before. Sure she was friends with Nora and Mona, but one is a witch turned fairy godmother and the other is a Chinese kaupe. Zari is normal in comparison to everyone else. She doesn't have superpowers or a magical amulet, she can't do magic, she's not trained by a League of Assassins, and she's more interested in makeup than fixing the timeline. She can be annoying, but she is refreshingly normal. </p><p>Ava's thoughts are interrupted when Zari stops at an intersection of the hallway. Ava chuckles when she realizes Zari is lost. Yes, Zari is very normal. "The fabricator is this way, Zari."</p><p>"I knew that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ava and Sara: Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is not what Ava thought when Sara said date night after she showcased her whip skills.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*crack*</p>
<p>Okay, maybe one Captain Sara Lance has started to corrupt her, but this is not where she thought the night was going.</p>
<p>*crack*</p>
<p>Ava has collected a few interesting skills over the years, this being one of them. Working for the Time Bureau will do that to you. </p>
<p>*crack* *crack*</p>
<p>Honestly, she loves Sara and all, but this might be a bit much.</p>
<p>*crack*</p>
<p>"Yes!" Sara exclaimed, a bit sweaty, grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p>Ava chuckled, "You know, when you said you had an idea for date night, this is not what I thought you had in mind."</p>
<p>Ava pointed at what used to be a row of bottles set up on a fence, now knocked off and strewn on the ground.</p>
<p>"What, that I wanted to see who's better at using the whip?" Sara raised one eyebrow, smirking. </p>
<p>"Well, it's clearly me, babe, I was more accurate."</p>
<p>Sara made a dismissive noise, "Yeah, but I was faster and I actually broke one of the bottles." Sara pointed at the pieces of shattered glass on the ground.</p>
<p>"Please, that one probably hit a rock on the ground. Anyway, efficiency is so much better than brute force."</p>
<p>"Efficiency is worthless if you're too slow and the enemy gets you first."</p>
<p>"Brute force makes for a messy job that can lead to other disastrous effects. Like having to clean up a bunch of broken glass from the ground."</p>
<p>"But you like cleaning up my messes."</p>
<p>"I-" Ava didn't even realize she and Sara had been stepping closer and closer to each other until Ava felt the handle of the whip poking at her thigh. She looked down at her girlfriend. Sara's blue eyes were completely blown, dark with arousal. She was panting, but Ava wasn't so sure now that it was because of the physical extortion she'd done earlier. Ava was sure she wasn't any different. Seeing Sara doing any kind of physical activity always gets her fired up and their banter is like an accelerant to that fire. God, why were they like this?</p>
<p>"Is that your weapon or are you just happy to see me, Captain Lance?"</p>
<p>Sara growled in response and dropped the whip to grab Ava's head, bringing her in for a heated kiss. Ava, in response, clawed at Sara's hips, pressing their bodies as close as physically possible. Sara nipped at Ava's lip and whispered, "Is this what you had in mind?"</p>
<p>Ava slipped a finger into Sara's jeans and tugged.</p>
<p>"It could do with a little less clothing."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ava and Sara: The Non-Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little quick headcanon post "Mr. Parker's Cul-De-Sac"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One day there will be a story without Ava but today is not the day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you really think that ring was from me?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>A beat.</p><p>"Okay, maybe I did for like a second."</p><p>"Ava, I would never do that to you. And even <em>if</em> I were to propose, it would definitely not by putting a ring inside a dessert."</p><p>"So you would never propose?"</p><p>"Do you want me to?"</p><p>"Don't answer my question with a question."</p><p>Sara laughs. "But I'm serious, babe. If you want me to, I will. I'll even get the Legends to do a flash mob if you want."</p><p>"Please do not," Ava groans.</p><p>"<em>Do</em> you want to get married?" Sara asked.</p><p>"it's never been important to me. I'm good either way. What about you?"</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>"I feel like I should be offended."</p><p>"No, I don't mean it like that." Sara suddenly remembers the fiasco during Barry and Iris's pre-wedding party with Felicity and Oliver. Let's try not to do that here. At least they're not in public. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, wherever, whenever, it may be. Marriage is just a stupid piece of paper. I don't need the government to tell me that I love you and you love me."</p><p>Ava smiles. "As long as you will always be by my side, my love."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Time Bros: The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So I'll see you tomorrow at Constantine's house?"</p><p>"You can count on it, Ray," Nate said.</p><p>Ray walked out of the dining hall with a big smile on his face. As soon as Ray was out of earshot, Behrad turned towards Nate. "So how are we feeling about this proposal?"</p><p>"I fucking hate it," Nate whispered. He grabbed Behrad's shoulder. "B, they've only been dating for what, maybe 6 months at most? And they only said 'I love you' to each other like last week! This is way too soon, Behrad, what should I do?!"</p><p>"Well, first, please stop shaking me," Behrad said, pushing Nate's hands off of him. "Second, do you really want to tell him that you think he's rushing into this? He seemed really happy when he told us."</p><p>"You're right, B," Nate sighs. "But I really don't like this. What if he gets hurt again? He's been engaged twice before."</p><p>"We'll support him as best as we can. Whether that's proposing to his girlfriend or picking up the pieces if/when it all goes wrong."</p><p>"Sigh, but if he says something, I'm gonna say something," Nate pointed a finger at Behrad.</p><p>"And I will be right there with you."</p><p>Behrad just shook his head at his friend's antics. He swore if it wasn't for the fact that Ray was already attached, these two would probably going at it right this second. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to miss the bros. It's so nice to see a male friendship that's so wholesome and physical. And because it would make no sense for Constantine to act like this, I hope they keep Behrad next season just so that I can see more wholesome Time Bros content.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ava and Sara: Teach Me How To Say Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sara Lance has lost too many. Ava tries her best to be there for her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would be lying if I said I didn't see Behrad dying but also I would be lying if I said I wasn't saddened by this development. At least we know we'll see him again?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was almost visible, all the weight Sara has to carry on her shoulders. Ava could practically see Sara tensing every single muscle in her body, holding together everyone and everything on this time ship. Ava slowly walked towards Sara, standing in their room, arms crossed. She put her hand on Sara’s, who’s squeezing her bicep tightly. Ava gently coaxed her hand from its death grip and brought it up to her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three simple words were all the signal Sara needed to let go and finally process everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I can’t lose another one, Ava.” Tears started pooling in Sara’s crystal blue eyes. “R-ray’s gone and Charlie and John almost died stabbed by- by a fucking god a-and, I thought I was dead, again!” A bewildered chuckle broke through the tears. “And B’s… Behrad is… is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava gathered Sara in her arms, who finally broke into a heavy sob. She rocked slowly back and forth, her lips gently resting on Sara’s head. Sara, in turn, held on tightly to Ava. Ava could only imagine how Sara dealt with all the losses she’d been through. She wondered how Sara is still so sane and not a pessimistic, brooding mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava wasn’t sure how long they were standing there, but Sara’s sobs eventually quieted down. She heard Sara mumble something into her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara looked up from Ava’s chest. Even with red, swollen eyes, tears streaking down her cheeks, Ava never felt more in love with this woman in her arms. “Don’t leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava’s chest tightened, with love, fear of the uncertainties, and from the pure vulnerability in Sara’s, her brave, strong Sara’s, trembling voice. Her head told her that she shouldn’t promise that, that they’re time-traveling superheroes about to face a literal Greek god, that statistically, it’s very possible that her life will end sooner than average. But screw logic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never, Miss Sara Lance.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>